As a consequence of drug abuse by employees of government as well as many large organizations including those providing utilities, transportation and heavy manufacturing, there is an urgent need for an efficient collection of urine specimens on a large scale basis. It has been estimated that the current cost to society in the United States due to drug abuse is nearly $100 billion annually. Obtaining urine specimens in a socially acceptable manner from individuals on a mandatory basis presents a number of problems because of cheating by some of those individuals whom the program is designed to identify.
Producing urine specimens for the donor's own purpose and benefit can be done without the types of problems that are encountered when the donor is compelled, perhaps against his will, to deliver a urine specimen to a third party for testing for illegal drugs where unfavorable results may cause loss of employment or other detriment to the individual. In some instances, the urine specimens have been produced in the presence of an observer to prevent cheating. The use of observers is not a preferred practice and it is the purpose of the present invention to avoid this practice.